


Valentine

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Gen, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: A Song-In-Pictures to the song ''Valentine'' by Martina McBride.
Kudos: 1





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, this is a Jack&Sydney relationship, not a Jack/Sydney.
> 
> I didn't really think about doing this before on my other Song-In-Pictures fics, but here's a list of the sites I used for the pictures - some I made myself and others I found on Google, but there was three main sites I kept flipping back and forth to.  
> 1) http://www.twoevilmonks.org/alias/season1/aliaseps1.htm (with fun commentary to go with the pics)  
> 2) http://www.alanistic.co.uk/alias/Images.htm  
> 3) https://alias.hypnoweb.net/alias/tous-les-episodes-/captures-des-episodes.11.2471/

If there were no words

No way to speak

I would still hear you

If there were no tears

No way too feel inside

I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refused to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart

Until the end of time

You're all I need, my love, my valentine

All of my life

I have been waiting for

All you give to me

You've opened my eyes

And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before

But in my dreams I couldn't love you more

I will give you my heart

Until the end of time

You're all I need, my love, my valentine

And even if the sun refused to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart

Until the end of time

Cause all I need is you my valentine

Oh

You're all I need, my love, my valentine


End file.
